legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Ottmar
Characters article |image=BO1-NPC-Ottmar-Boss.gif |caption=Ottmar in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} King Ottmar, renowned as the Mighty Lion of Willendorf, is a major character in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. He was the ruler of Willendorf and reigning monarch of the Lion Throne during the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], and commanded the Army of the Last Hope, the only force in Nosgoth then capable of resisting the Legions of the Nemesis. On his journey, Kain curried Ottmar's favor to stop the Legions, but Ottmar perished in the Battle of the Last Stand, impelling Kain to travel back in time and change history itself. Profile Blood Omen era King Ottmar was the wise and respected King of Willendorf, known as the Mighty Lion. Even in old age, he was adored by his people and commanded the powerful Army of the Last Hope. Shortly before the events of Blood Omen, King Ottmar announced a doll-making competition in honor of his daughter's birthday. He promised to grant a Royal favor to the person who could create the finest doll in the realm. Hundreds of dolls were submitted to Ottmar but the winner was clear; Elzevir the Dollmaker had crafted a doll of exceptional quality but for his prize all Elzevir asked for was a single lock of the Princess' hair. Shortly afterwards Ottmar's daughter fell into a lifeless coma. It was clear that Elzevir had used the Princess' hair as part of a spell and had stolen her soul. Ottmar immediately pulled his troops back from the war against the Nemesis and ordered his Soldiers of Hope to search for the Dollmaker. The Nemesis took full advantage of Willendorf's retreat to further encroach upon Nosgoth. Against the counsel of Vorador, fledgling vampire Kain decided to meddle in the affairs of the human 'cattle'. Concerned by the approaching threat of the Nemesis, Kain made his way to Willendorf, having heard of Ottmar's plight from the Oracle of Nosgoth. Kain was disgusted to find that the man he had once held allegiance to was now reduced to little more than a broken, grief-stricken old man unwilling to oppose the violence and tyranny of the Nemesis and his approaching Legions. Using the Beguile spell, attained after drinking from the Blood Fountain deep in the provincial mines (besides it containing the tomb of Ottmar's ancient forefather), to masquerade as a nobleman, Kain was able to gain an audience with King Ottmar who desperately promised his Kingdom to whoever saved his daughter's life. Disgusted, Kain took Ottmar up on his offer, but couldn't help notice that the people of Willendorf still worshipped Ottmar, even in his weakness. Kain quickly hunted down and killed Elzevir, returning to Willendorf with the Dollmaker'sDoll, which contained the soul of the Princess. Kain was able to save her life. As promised, Ottmar offered the Kingdom of Willendorf to Kain. However, Kain had no desire for the Kingdom, only for its Army. He convinced Ottmar to lead the Army of the Last Hope into battle against the Legions of the Nemesis. Ottmar quickly rallied his troops and on the plains south of Stahlberg, they engaged the Legions in what was known as the Battle of the Last Stand. The Legions of the Nemesis proved to be a far greater threat than either Kain or Ottmar had anticipated, the Army of the Last Hope was quickly overwhelmed and even armed with the Soul Reaver, there was nothing Kain could do to prevent the death of the King. With Ottmar dead, the Battle was lost. The Soldiers of Hope fled into the forest and Kain was left the last man standing. Surrounded, he had no choice but to use the Time Streaming Device he had recovered from Avernus after having slain Azimuth, Guardian of Dimensions, to escape from the battlefield. The device transported Kain fifty years into the past and he found himself with the opportunity to prevent the Battle of the Last Stand from ever taking place. Kain hunted down and killed King William the Just, the boy-king who would become the Nemesis, and in doing so forever altered the course of history. Kain returned to his own altered timeline and resumed his quest to destroy the Circle of Nine and restore balance to Nosgoth. The fate of Ottmar in this timeline remains unknown. Development }} See also * Ottmar (the Lion of Willendorf) at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen major characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen it:Re_Ottmar